Tortured
by May20
Summary: Trip gerät auf einer Außenmission in Hände einer Spezies, die einen grauenvollen Kult verehrt. Archer, Reed und Shran begeben sich auf die Rettungsmission...
1. Chapter 1

Mein Erstlingsstück im Bereich Enterprise. Sehr sadistisch und hart, also wenn ihr zart besaitet sein, bitte nicht lesen. Die Story hat gerade mal zwei Teile, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Inhalt: Bei einer Außenmission gerät Trip in Schwierigkeiten. Die so faszinierende Spezies der Nelach verehrt einen geradezu grauenhaften Kult und Trip gerät mitten hinein.

Warning: also ihr solltet schon 18 sein… Rape

Tortured

„Ich werde ihn nicht zurück lassen!" rief Archer über die kreischenden Maschinen hinweg.

Er und Shran standen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber und um sie herum gab es mehrere Explosionen.

„Wenn sie erschossen werden, können sie auch nichts mehr für ihren Mann tun, Pinkyhaut!" entgegnete ihm Shran und schoss einen heranstürzenden Nelach nieder.

Archer sah sich um… gleich würde der gesamte Hangar explodieren und ihr Shuttle mit ihm. Shran hatte Recht, sie mussten hier heraus. Jetzt!

NXNXNX

Es war kalt und feucht. Er hatte hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit nie gemocht. Das war schlecht für die Maschinen… und er war sich sicher, dass sie für Menschen nicht viel besser war. Zumal mit ihr eine Kälte von 8 Grad einherging. Er war nun schon so lange hier, dass die Kälte seine Glieder taub werden ließ und ihn gänzlich durchdrungen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er nackt war und seine Hände an eine Kette an die Decke gefesselt waren, machte die ganze Sache Furcht erregend.

Noch nie war er sich so hilflos vorgekommen, so allein.

Seit man ihn hier her gebracht hatte, war niemand mehr hier gewesen. Wann das war, konnte er nicht sagen, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Eine Fackel warf das zitternde Licht, welches die Höhle erhellte und lebende Schatten auf die Wände warf.

Stunden? Tage? Wo zum Teufel war Jonathan! Verdammt!

Es rauschte, es rauschte immerzu! Er musste irgendwo am Meer sein. Salzgeruch lag ihm in der Nase und es schien sich auf seine Haut nieder zu schlagen, so dass sie brannte. Zudem sammelte sich die Feuchtigkeit an der Decke und tropfte stetig herab. Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten aus Salz hatten sich überall gebildet und allmählich wünschte sich Trip einen Schluck klaren Wassers. Das viele Salz war überall und schon seit Stunden schien es ihm, als hätte er einen Liter Salzwasser getrunken.

Er fragte sich, ob man ihn hier unten in dieser Höhle vergessen hatte. Er fühlte sich schwach und seine Kehle war rau. Doch schon lange hatte er es aufgegeben nach jemandem zu rufen.

Jonathan! In seinen Gedanken jedoch rief er noch immer nach seinem Freund. Warum kam er nicht, um ihn zu holen? War er bereits weiter geflogen? Konnten sie ihn hier so weit unter dem Gestein nicht orten? Hatten sie denn überhaupt keine Möglichkeit, an ihn heran zu kommen?

Tausend Fragen. Ohne Antwort. Sie kehrten wieder und wieder. Doch wie die Ebbe die Wellen mit sich nahm, so nahm die Verzweiflung und Schwäche seine Hoffnung.

Das Tropfen wurde unterbrochen von einem neuen Geräusch, welches er zuerst nicht erkannte. Gleichmäßig klackend, etwas schleifend. Schritte?

Er sah auf und ein Schatten lag an der Wand, der sich bewegte und größer wurde. Jemand bewegte sich in den steinernen Gängen und kam hier her.

Trips Puls fing an zu rasen. Wenn sie ihn nun töteten? Wenn man gekommen war, um ihn umzubringen?

Er spürte das Pochen in seinen Ohren und ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

Die Gestalt kam aus dem Gang und trat in die schwach erleuchtete Höhle.

Trip spürte, wie ein Zentner schwerer Stein von ihm fiel. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, weinen zu müssen vor Erleichterung, solche Spannung fiel von ihm ab.

„Jon, Gott sei Dank…" brachte er zwischen trockenen Lippen heraus.

Jonnathan Archer kam mäßig schnell auf ihn zu und sah sich kurz zum Eingang um. Dann fiel Trip auf, dass sein Captain einen Lederbeutel in der Hand hielt. Wasser!

Plötzlich wurde Trip bewusst, wie sehr seine Arme schmerzten.

„Jon, meine Hände. Mach sie los."

Aber Jonathan zog zuerst den Korken aus der Beutelflasche und hielt seinem Ingenieur die Öffnung an die Lippen. Trip nahm einen kräftigen Schluck in der Erwartung des klaren Wassers.

Den nächsten Schluck spuckte er keuchend aus. Salzwasser!

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konnte sich das nicht erklären. Warum gab Jonathan ihm Salzwasser, wo er doch bereits jetzt dehydriert sein musste?

„Du musst es trinken, Trip!" wies Jonathan ihn an und hielt die Flasche weiterhin an Trips Mund, doch der Mann wehrte sich nun heftig.

„Jon, nein…"

„Trip! Vertrau mir!" Jonathan sah ihm nun genau in die Augen und er hielt ihn an den Schultern. „Du musst es trinken Trip. Tu es!"

Erinnerungen durchfluteten Trips Gedächtnis. Die Wüste… die schwindende Atmosphäre… die unheimlichen Steinwesen…

Was ging hier vor sich? War er wieder Gefangener irgendwelcher Wahnvorstellungen? Was hatte Jon vor?

Er atmete schwer, sein Gesicht war Ausdruck ungeheurer Überwindung. Aber er nickte.

Jonathan gab ihm mehr von dem salzigen Wasser und Trip trank es gänzlich aus. Ihm wurde schlecht…

Brechreiz übermannte ihn und er musste würgen. Er erbrach sich zwei Mal, wobei sein Magen nicht viel mehr als Salzwasser und Galle hergab. Dann brach er geschwächt zusammen.

In einer Ecke seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr, dass sich Schritte entfernten…

NXNXNX

„Verlassen sie sofort den Orbit," befahl die merkwürdigvielfache Stimme.

Jonathan Archer stand auf seiner Brücke und bemühte sich, angesichts der Lage, die größtmögliche Überlegenheit auszustrahlen.

Die drei kleinen Schiffe, die sich ihnen genähert hatten, waren sicherlich nicht so stark wie die Enterprise, doch auf ein offenes Gefecht wollte er sich nur ungern einlassen.

„Ich werde nicht verschwinden bis ich meinen Chefingenieur wieder habe," sagte er fest, aber nicht aggressiv.

Der Außerirdische mit der blauen Schlangenhaut sah ihn mit seinen gelben Augen an. Diese Spezies hatte etwas Atemberaubendes an sich. Sie waren geheimnisvoll und wunderschön, bewegten sich sehr anmutig. Er war sofort fasziniert gewesen.

Doch nun bedauerte er, dass der Regent der Nelach ihnen gestattet hatte, sich die Hauptstadt anzusehen. Nun sprach er höchstpersönlich mit dem Monarchen, der diese seltsame Ausstrahlung hatte. Jonathan ermahnte sich still, auf der Hut zu sein.

„Wir haben sie angewiesen, die Kapuzen unter keinen Umständen abzunehmen. Sie haben dies missachtet, nun müssen sie mit den Konsequenzen leben."

Jonathan presste seine Lippen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er ertrank quasi vor Schuldgefühlen, dass er Trip ermuntert hatte, sich etwas vertrauensvoller anderen Spezies gegenüber zu verhalten.

„Ich verstehe nicht einmal, was passiert ist! Im einen Moment laufen wir in der Stadt umher, im nächsten Moment werden wir verfolgt und durch die halbe Stadt gehetzt!"

„Und dabei haben sie einen Tempel entweiht und zwei heilige Statuen völlig zerstört. Nelach ist empört. Das Geringste, was sie tun können, ist uns ihren Ingenieur zu hinterlassen. Er wird die Priesterinnen versöhnlich stimmen."

„Das ist keine Option!"

„Sie haben Recht. Es ist eine Tatsache."

Damit erschien auf dem Bildschirm wieder das All mit seinen Sternen. Jonathan spürte, wie ihn eine Welle der Schuld und Hilflosigkeit überwog. Es gab nur einen, der ihnen jetzt helfen konnte.

Er wandte sich um.

Shran, Angehöriger der Imperialen Garde von Andoria stand im hinteren Teil der Brücke, ungewöhnlich Anteilslos, die Arme verschränkt und das Gesicht gesenkt.

„Shran, was können sie mir über die Nelach sagen? Was ist da unten passiert?"

Der Commander sah ihn an, seine Fühler auf dem Kopf bewegten sich alles erfassend.

„Sie haben ihre Kapuze abgenommen, Captain."

Jonathan warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Sie trugen erst gar keine! Das war also in Ordnung?"

„Ja!" schrie ihn Shran nun an. „Das war vollkommen in Ordnung! Wir sind Andorianer und aus irgendeinem Grund, finden sie uns gar nicht so ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht liegt es an der blauen Haut, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ihnen wurde ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie die Kapuzen tragen sollten! Verdammt Archer!"

Jonathan stand irgendwie hilflos auf der Brücke.

„In meinen Raum," fand er die Stimme wieder. „Und jetzt erklären sie mir, was da los war. Ganz langsam und in aller Ruhe," bat er, als sie sich von der Brücke entfernt hatten.

„Die Nelach sind ein sehr seltsames Volk. Und sie haben außergewöhnliche Verhaltensweisen, Regeln und Neigungen. Als sie die Kapuze abgenommen haben, haben sie sich als Mensch zu erkennen gegeben. Ihre Haut ist etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches für die Nelach."

„Warum sind sie zuerst nur auf Trip losgegangen? Mich und sie haben sie erst angegriffen, als wir mit ihm zusammen in den Tempel geflohen sind."

„Die Nelach – haben ein sehr empfindliches ästhetisches Gefühl. Sie verehren alles, was sie für die Einheit und Ausgewogenheit halten. Anscheinend passte Mr Tucker genau in das Schema."

„Sie meinen…"

„Die Nelach fanden Trip einfach schön."

„Deshalb haben sie ihn von uns weg gezogen?"

Shran nickte.

„Dann wäre gar nichts passiert, außer ein bisschen Verehrung und Bewunderung?" Jonathan konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm er doch war.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," widersprach Shran. „Im Gegenteil. Wir Andorianer hatten nur wenig Kontakt zu den Nelach, wir tauschen Ware gegen Informationen, meist die Vulkanier betreffend. Die Nelach sind immer außerordentlich gut informiert über alles, was auf Vulkan vor sich geht. Und wir wissen, dass sie einen sehr extremen Kult verfolgen."

Bei Jonathan gingen die Alarmglocken bei dem kleinen Wörtchen „extrem" los.

„Wie extrem."

„Pervers extrem."

„Kommen sie zur Sachen!" schrie Jonathan ihn an.

„Wenn die Nelach eine Verkörperung der Einheit finden, wird derjenige zu den Priesterinnen gebracht, welche sie dann Foltern, bis zum Tod! Sie ziehen Vergnügen daraus, zu sehen, wie sich etwas Schönes windet. Indem sie es töten, kommen sie selbst der Perfektion näher!"

Jonathan stockte der Atem.

NXNXNX

Ich werde das nicht überleben…

Nach Jonathans Besuch hatte er zunächst Hoffnung geschöpft und daran geglaubt, dass sein Freund ihn bald aus diesem Loch befreien würde. Aber als er erwacht war und die Zeit verging ohne dass sich etwas tat, schwand sie wieder.

Seine Gedanken wurden träge, ihm war schwindelig und schlecht. Das Brennen in seinen Armen drang nun in die kalten Schultern und auch in seinen Rücken. Sein Mund war so trocken…

Trip konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals so durstig gewesen war. Als ihn die Verzweiflung übermannte, konnte er nicht einmal Tränen vergießen.

Ich komme hier nie mehr raus…

Wenn Verdursten doch nur eine schnellere Todesart wäre! Jeder Augenblick war so unglaublich lang und jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Wenn er doch nur endlich sterben würde!

Er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass jemand gekommen war. Jemand hob sein Kinn an und hob ein Glas an seine Lippen.

Trip wollte nicht noch mehr Salzwasser trinken, doch die Kraft sich zu wehren fehlte ihm. So ließ er es einfach mit sich geschehen. Vielleicht würde es dann schneller gehen.

Aber es schmeckte nicht salzig. Trip war so überrascht, dass sein Kreislauf wieder etwas hoch kam. Es war Süßwasser!

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, langsam schluckend und das erste, was ihm auffiel, waren die beiden spitzen Augenbrauen. Danach diese unglaublichen Augen.

TPol stand vor ihm und hielt ihm das Glas an den Mund. Trip kam gar nicht in den Sinn, dass sie ihn nackt sah, dafür war er zu sehr auf den Geschmack des Wassers konzentriert. Und auf ihre Augen.

Es tat so gut! Trip fühlte sich, als würde er wahrhaftiges Leben trinken. Und die Enttäuschung war groß, als das Glas geleert war und TPol es nicht noch einmal füllte.

Stattdessen stellte sie es vor ihn auf den Boden und drehte sich um, gab jemandem im Schatten ein Zeichen. Jonathan kam herein. Etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jonathan war viel zu teilnahmslos, viel zu… nüchtern.

Da erst fiel Trip die Eisenstange in seiner Hand auf. Und Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er bemerkte, dass die Spitze glühte.

„Jon…" seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, so trocken war sein Hals.

Er fing an, sich zu winden. Natürlich kam er damit nicht weit, schließlich berührten seine nackten Füße ja nicht einmal den Boden.

Er hörte auf und wurde starr, als er die etwas kühlen Hände an seinen Hüften spürte. TPol hielt ihn fest, so dass er nicht hin und her schwingen konnte.

„Schulter?" fragte Jonathan und Trip fühlte sich, als wäre ein Stück Vieh.

Die Gleichgültigkeit mit der Jonathan ihn betrachtete und das glühende Eisen in seiner Hand machten ihm Angst. Noch einmal versuchte er, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, dem anscheinend sicheren Schmerz zu entkommen. TPol gab nicht nach.

„Hüfte," sagte TPol und strich mit ihren so zarten Fingern über Trips linken Rückenmuskel knapp über der Hüfte. „Hier."

Jonathan nickte. Trip hatte nicht mal eine Sekunde zum Protestieren, geschweige denn Flehen, als sich das heiße Eisen zischend in seine Seite brannte.

Sein rauer Schrei hallte durch die Höhe und wurde von den steinernen Wänden zurück geworfen.

Es dauerte. Es dauerte viel zu lange! Der Schmerz war so heiß, so beißend, Trip spürte, wie seine Haut Blasen warf und verbrannte, sich das Metall weiter in ihn sengte. Gerade als er dachte, seine Lungen würden platzen, ließ Jonathan wieder ab. Gemeinsam sahen er und TPol sich ihre Arbeit an.

„Das ist gut geworden. Seiner würdig," sagte sie schließlich und strich über die frische Wunde.

Trip konnte nicht einmal mehr zusammenzucken, so geschwächt war er.

„Er wird einen guten Sklaven abgeben," sagte Archer und nickte ihr zu.

NXNXNX

Armer Trip… ich hoffe, ihr lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat! Sonst muss ich mir überlegen, ob ich den 2. teil poste ;-)


	2. Tortured 2

„Sir…" Lieutenant Reed stand in der Tür zu Jonathans Raum und wartete, dass der Captain ein Zeichen von sich gab.

„Ja?" sagte dieser schließlich, aber sah nicht von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

Malcolm kam sich sehr seltsam vor. Was wenn der Captain das falsch auffasste?

„Sir, es ist… es ist wegen Trip…" er wartete.

Jonathan Archer saß ihm mit dem Rücken entgegen und sah nicht auf.

„Also ich wollte nur, dass sie wissen, dass ich als Sicherheitsoffizier es nicht verantworten will, einen Kollegen einfach zurück zu lassen. Und dafür bin ich auch bereit gewisse Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Nun trat eine bedrückende Stille zwischen sie. Erst nach einigen Minuten sprach nun der Captain zuerst.

„Wenn hier einer etwas zu verantworten hat, dann bin das ich," sagte er streng, stand auf und sah Malcolm direkt in die Augen. „Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich auf Sie zählen kann…"

Malcolm nickte und verließ den Raum.

NXNXNX

Trip war nun die meiste Zeit bewusstlos. Er wollte seine Umgebung auch gar nicht wahrnehmen. Er wusste, dass Jonathan dort schon seit einiger Zeit im Schatten der Wand stand.

„Es tut mir leid, Trip, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Entweder du oder die Enterprise. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, das Leben von 80 Mann wegen dir zu gefährden," hatte Jonathan ihm erklärt.

„Warum quälst du mich?" hatte er darauf mit bebender und kaum hörbarer Stimme gefragt.

„Zunächst war ihnen das Risiko zu hoch, dass du fliehst, also habe ich ihnen vorgeschlagen, dich in einem Zustand zurück zu lassen, in dem du dazu nicht mehr in der Lage bist."

Er hatte ihn eingetauscht wie ein Stück Vieh. Und sogar noch vorgeschlagen, ihn zu quälen! Als er diese Worte aus Jons Mund gehört hatte, war für ihn eine Welt untergegangen, in der Freundschaft und Loyalität hohe Güter waren.

Danach hatte Jon ihm nochmals Salzwasser gegeben und seitdem war Trip in einem Zustand des Wachen und Schlafens. Und immer wenn er wach wurde war da dieser Schmerz und diese Traurigkeit, die Jon in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Und so zog er es fort in einem Dämmerzustand zu verweilen, in dem seine Gedanken Ruhe fanden.

„Ich muss nun gehen," sagte Jon irgendwann und Trip erwachte wieder.

Das war es also. Jon würde Nelach verlassen und er würde jetzt für immer hier bleiben. Zumindest so lange, wie er noch lebte.

„Morgen wird dein neuer Besitzer kommen, um dich abzuholen. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst keine körperliche Arbeit zu verrichten haben… nun ja, das ist vielleicht so gesagt nicht ganz wahr. Aber zumindest wirst du nichts Schweres arbeiten müssen, du hast Glück," Jon kam noch einmal nahe an ihn heran und nahm Trips Kinn in seine Hand, sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du hast wirklich Glück, dass du so ein hübscher Kerl bist."

Wenn es möglich war, dass Trip sich noch verlorener fühlen konnte, dann war nun der Augenblick gekommen, in dem er sich freiwillig ein Messer in die Kehle gestoßen hätte. Jonathans letzte Worte hinterließen nichts als Angst und Panik in ihm. In seiner Brust wurde es eng und ein Stechen machte sich bemerkbar. Das Atmen wurde schwer und weiße Punkte fingen an, vor seinen Augen zu tanzen.

Bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass wenn er jetzt erstickte, ihm ein grauenhaftes Schicksal erspart bleiben würde.

NXNXNX

Sie hatten sich Kapuzen aufgezogen und standen im Transporterraum. Jonathan und Malcolm hatten sich sofort umgezogen und bewaffnet, als Hoshi ihnen gemeldet hatte, dass sie eine menschliche Signatur mit den Sensoren erfasst hatte.

Leider schien sie sich unter diesem Gestein zu befinden, was ihre Sensoren störte, es war also zu riskant, Trip einfach hoch zu beamen. Also hatten er und Malcolm sich bereit gemacht, hinunter zu beamen, um den Chefingenieur in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion zu befreien. Es war tatsächlich gerade Nacht auf dieser Seite des Planeten und sie würden Trip an die Oberfläche bringen, koste es was es wolle. Sie wären auch mit einem Shuttle geflogen, doch die drei Nelach Schiffe lauerten noch immer, jeden Augenblick bereit anzugreifen.

Jonathan nickte Malcolm zu und sie bestiegen die Plattform. Gerade als Jonathan den Befehl zum Beamen geben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine verhüllte Gestalt unter deren Kapuze es blau heraus schimmerte, kam herein gestürzt.

„Auf keinen Fall Shran, ich will so wenig Männer wie möglich riskieren und sie unterstehen mir ja nicht einmal."

„Keine Chance, Archer. Ich werde mitkommen, auch durch ihr… Teleportgerät," sagte der Andorianer in gewohnt uneinsichtigen Tonfall.

Er stieg zu ihnen hoch und stellte sich neben sie.

„Mr Tucker hat mir das Leben gerettet, ich möchte irgendwann wieder schlafen können," sagte er gereizt.

Jonathan wusste um das Ehrgefühl der Andorianer und auch wenn sie so ihre Eigenheiten und schlechten Seiten hatten, so konnte er nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht schätzte. Kurz kam ihm der Augenblick von gestern in den Sinn, als Trip bei der Schießerei mit den Nelach ihnen beiden den Platz in dem Hyperlift heraus aus der Gefahrenzone überlassen hatte. Und gerade als die Tür des Lifts sich schloss, hatte ersich vor Shran geworfen und einen Treffer abgefangen.

Tatsächlich konnte man sagen, dass sie Trip etwas schuldig waren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder gesunden Schlaf bekommen werde, aber vielleicht doch genug, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren."

„Was meinen sie damit?" fragte Malcolm.

Shran sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete, sondern prüfte seine andorianische Waffe.

„Mr Tucker befindet sich nun seit eineinhalb Tagen auf Nelach. Wer weiß, in welchem Zustand wir ihn vorfinden."

„Ich verstehe nicht," meinte Reed.

„Die Nelach, sind Meister der Folter. Sie würden sogar Vulkanier in Furcht und Schrecken versetzen können."

Die Aussage weckte nicht gerade Mut in den beiden Offizieren.

NXNXNX

Ein großer blau geschuppter Mann trat ein und hielt sich zunächst im Verborgenen. Trip wusste um seine Anwesenheit, doch er war zu schwach, um zu protestieren. Und es war auch kein Wille mehr da, der ihn hätte protestieren lassen können.

„Ausgezeichnet. Wunderbare Ware für die Hohepriesterin, ganz ausgezeichnet," sprach er mit dunkler und begehrender Stimme.

Dann trat er endlich aus dem Schatten. Er war hässlich wie die Nacht, riesig und korpulent. Das hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, sich den jungen schönen Mann, von dem schon Gerüchte auf Nelach herum gingen, näher anzusehen. Er besah sich Körperbau, Zähne und Gesicht. Das Exemplar war perfekt und gesund, zumindest wenn man von der Schwächung absah.

Er sah sich um. Die Wachen waren ihm nicht gefolgt, wie er es befohlen hatte. Das war gut.

Er untersuchte Trip weiter, der alles über sich ergehen lassen musste. Schon lange spürte er seine Arme nicht mehr, seine Haut tat weh, so kalt war sie und der Schwindel verzog sich nun gar nicht mehr. Aber die Berührungen waren das Schlimmste und gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein. Sie waren grob und fordernd, aber dennoch auf eine Weise, die ihn nichts Gutes verhieß. Der Nelach strich über seine Hüften, über die noch relativ frische Wunde, wo er gebrandmarkt worden war und dann tiefer über seinen Hintern. Und dann schrak Trip tatsächlich auf. Er hatte von sich selbst gedacht, dass er gar nicht mehr zu irgendeiner Bewegung im Stande war, aber die aufkommende Furcht hatte ihm genug Kraft gegeben, zusammen zu zucken.

„Nei…" der Nelach hielt ihm den Mund zu, ein unheimliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Shhh," machte er. „Es wird schnell vorbei sein."

Trip wand sich wieder an der Decke hängend, doch wie schon zuvor hatte er keine Kontrolle und noch weniger Kraft. Der Nelach trat hinter ihn und hielt ihm noch immer den Mund mit der einen Hand zu. Mit der anderen tat er etwas, was Trip befürchtete.

Er hörte das sanfte Rascheln von Kleidung, die zu Boden fiel und da wusste er, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, da er tatsächlich nicht mehr ein Mensch, sondern nur noch Ware war. Etwas, das man benutzte wie einen Gegenstand und das keine Rechte hatte.

Nun wanderte die freie Hand des Nelach nach vorn und verweilte auf Trips Bauch. Trip spürte, wie er zurück an den Außerirdischen gedrückt wurde, dessen Körper heiß und weich war. Der Nelach musste der hässlichste auf dem ganzen Planeten sein. Das Gesicht entstellt und blöde, fett war er und ungepflegt. Und er drückte ihn an sich, rieb seinen Unterleib an ihn und strich mit seiner Hand über Trips Bauch, etwas tiefer wandernd.

Trip hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es war unerträglich, entwürdigend. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was gerade geschah. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwie aus diesem Alptraum erwachen? Aber als die Hand des Nelach an seinem Glied angekommen war, ihn mehr oder weniger gekonnt massierte, wusste er, dass es kein Traum war. Ekel war es, der verhinderte, dass er hart wurde. Ekel und Panik. In seinem Rücken spürte er die Härte des Nelach und dieser fing an zu stöhnen. Die Hand zog sich von seinem Gesicht zurück und Trip wollte Luft für einen Schrei um Hilfe sammeln, als der Nelach plötzlich und hart zustieß. Es war so schmerzhaft, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte. Mit zum Schrei geöffnetem Mund hing er dort, keinen Laut heraus bringend, bis auf das Krächzen, welches ihm die Schmerzen abrangen.

Nach dem ersten Stoß verharrte der Nelach genießend in ihm, bevor er langsam sein Glied wieder heraus zog und dann wieder fest zustieß. Trip wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, der harte Stoß, ohne Rücksicht, so weit in ihn hinein, wie das Glied des Nelach reichte, oder das langsame Herausziehen, welches dem Außerirdischen das meiste Stöhnen entwand. Alles tat weh, alles brannte. Die Kälte schwand aus Trips Körper, doch sie machte keiner angenehmen Wärme platz, sondern dem brennenden Schmerz, der sich lodernd auszubreiten begann.

Wieder und wieder. Stoß um Stoß! Nun, da der Nelach in ihm war, hatte er wieder beide Hände frei für ihn und fummelte zunächst erregt und ziellos an ihm herum, aber mit der steigenden Lust, wurde er grober und schmerzhafter. Seine Hände gruben sich in Trips Fleisch, seine Finger, seine Fingernägel. Sie hinterließen rote lange Striemen auf Trips heller Haut und fanden auch ihren Weg zu seinem Glied. Absolut unsensibel fassten sie um Trips Penis und versuchten ihn zu massieren, doch die eigene Lust ließ den Nelach schnell wieder das Interesse daran verlieren den Sklaven zu erregen. Stattdessen fasste er nun schmerzhaft Trips Hüften und stieß mit voller Wucht und ganzer Länge zu.

Der Schmerz überwand die Schwäche, Trip schrie mit jedem Stoß. Schwach, leise, doch bei jedem Stoß. Der Nelach steigerte sich, Trip konnte nicht mehr genug Konzentration aufbringen, um darüber nachzudenken, wie entwürdigend das war. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es endlich vorbei war oder man ihn einfach tötete. Es war brutal und rücksichtslos. Als der Nelach auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte, war da nichts Genießendes mehr daran, sondern nur noch reine Brutalität. Jeder Stoß wurde intensiver und härter, sollte noch ein bisschen tiefer gehen. Trips Schreie waren heran gewachsen und hallten nun im Rhythmus des Nelach von den Wänden wieder. Und wie nach einer Ewigkeit spürte Trip den letzten gewaltigen Stoß in sich, die Finger in seinen Hüften verkrampften sich und warmes Blut rann an ihnen herab, wie auch an Trips Innenschenkeln. So verharrte der Nelach hinter ihm und Trip brach bewusstlos zusammen.

Der Nelach, noch gefangen in seiner Erleichterung und Begierde, zog die Hände an Trips Hüften zurück und hinterließ lange blutende Striemen. Er bewegte sich noch kurz genüsslich in Trip, kosstete die Befriedigung gänzlich aus.

Und dann zog er sich endlich zurück. Mit einem mystischen Lächeln, das die schiefen Zähne entblößte, besah er sich den Gefangenen.

Und da schienen die Umrisse des Nelach zu schmelzen und sich umzuformen. Er wurde etwas kleiner und schmaler. Doch die Farbe blieb bestehen, wenn man davon absah, dass ihm plötzlich rotes Haar auf dem vorher noch haarlosen Haupt wuchs.

Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, befand sich noch immer ein Nelach im Raum, jedoch ein weiblicher.

Sie biss sich berauscht vom Höhepunkt auf die Lippen und atmete schnell. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und sie brachte sich unter Kontrolle. Es war gut gewesen, das Beste was sie bis jetzt zustande Gebracht hatte. Erfüllend und erregend. Dieser Mensch war etwas Besonderes. Sie fand Gefallen an ihm, sie fand Gefallen an seinem Leid. Noch nie hatte sie mit jemandem oder etwas gearbeitet, das so wunderbar gelitten hatte. Er war hinreißend und wunderschön. Sie strich ihm sanft über die etwas gerötete Wange. Er war völlig erschöpft, mehr noch, er war völlig gebrochen. Sein Gesicht war schweißnass, seine schönen blauen Augen in Bewusstlosigkeit halb geöffnet, so wie auch der Mund. Er war faszinierend und das einheitlichste Geschöpf, das sie je gesehen hatte. Sie würde ihn nicht einfach so zu Tode quälen. Sie würde ihn zelebrieren. Geradezu zärtlich strich sie über sein Brandmal, welches ihn als ihren Besitz kennzeichnete und so gerötet war, dass es sich wahrscheinlich entzündete. Eine Spirale, die in sich selbst endete. Sie holte aus dem Schatten eine Schale, die in der Zeit während sie den Menschen bearbeitet hatte, tropfendes Salzwasser aufgefangen hatte. Dann tauchte sie einen Lappen hinein und fing an den Menschen zu reinigen, wischte sein Blut weg und begutachtete sich dabei noch einmal alle ihre Wunden. Die Kratzer waren wunderbar gleichmäßig, lang und tief. An ihren Rändern war die Haut aufgerissen. So wie sie es gelernt hatte…

Auch das Blut zwischen den Beinen wischte sie weg und als sie damit fertig war betrachtete sie sich eine Strähne des goldenen Haares. Es schimmerte wie die Sonne, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Der andere Mensch hatte nur dunkles Haar gehabt, wie der Schmutz auf den Straßen. Aber dies hier war einnehmend und außergewöhnlich.

Da hörte sie ein Geräusch, als fielen Körper auf den harten Steinboden auf. Schnell drehte sie sich um, ließ dabei die Schüssel fallen. Schatten an der Wand sagten ihr, dass gleich jemand kommen würde und es waren nicht die Wachen.

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie in ihrer eigenen Sprache und plötzlich schlugen rote Strahlen vor ihr auf dem Boden ein.

Schnell zog sie sich zurück, hinter den Menschen. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall aufgeben!

„Gehen sie von ihm weg!" rief eine ihr unbekannte Stimme, die so seltsam eintönig klang.

Es musste der Mensch sein. Ja, die Menschen waren gekommen! Sie musste Alarm schlagen.

"Tu sni varavsni edar," flüsterte sie dem Bewusstlosen zum Abschied ins Ohr und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Schnell zog sie sich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle zurück und verschwand im Schatten. Ihre Bewegungen wurden eins mit den Schattenspielen an der Wand.

„Trip!"

NXNXNX

Jonathan, Malcolm und Shran materialisierten auf massivem Stein. Direkt vor ihnen erstreckte sich das rötliche Meer Nelachs, welches in der Nacht genauso grau aussah, wie die Meere der Erde.

Malcolm zückte seinen Scanner. Nach wenigen Momenten zeigte er in Richtung Meer und sie gingen zum Ende der Klippe, sahen hinab.

„Wir müssen da runter," meinte der Sicherheitsoffizier dann und wies hinab.

Es war zu dunkel und nirgends war ein Höhleneingang oder eine Behausung zu sehen. Shran war es, der sofort reagierte und unter seinem Cape ein Seil herausholte. Jonathan beobachtete den Andorianer überrascht. Er selbst hatte nicht genug Voraussicht gehabt, an ein Seil zu denken.

Nacheinander ließen sie sich die Klippen herab, es mussten etwa 5 Meter sein. Malcolm, der zuerst gegangen war, sicherte die Umgebung. Alles schien ruhig, hier war niemand. Der Scanner zeigte gerade einmal fünf Personen tief drinnen in der Höhle an. Eine davon war menschlich. Also lebte Trip noch.

Malcolm war es auch, der in die Höhle voran ging, auch wenn Shran zuerst den Eindruck gemacht hatte, sofort los zu stürzen.

Es war ein regelrechtes Labyrinth. Jonathan bezweifelte, dass sie ohne den Scanner noch einmal herausfinden würden. Die Wege verzweigten sich etliche male und es war stockfinster.

„Zwei sind direkt vor uns, Captain," warnte Malcolm plötzlich flüsternd und hob seine Waffe.

Auch Shran und Jon machten sich bereit.

„Und eine Person ist direkt bei Trip, er muss hier irgendwo sein."

Als sie um die nächste Ecke kamen, konnten sie bereits ein schwaches Leuchten ausmachen. Sie spähten um die Steinwand und sahen zwei schöne Nelachfrauen, die einen schmalen Durchgang bewachten. Sie waren bewaffnet mitlangen säbelartigen Messern und trugen seltsamerweise keine Kleidung, was ihre grazilen Körper entblößte.Fackeln beleuchteten den Gang bis weit in den Untergrund, Jonathan vermutete, dass es hier einen Weg bis in die Stadt gab.

Jonathanhob seine Waffe und bedeutete Shran und Reed, sie auf Betäubung zu stellen. Reed befolgte seine Anweisung sofort, doch Shran zögerte kurz.

Jedoch tat auch er es ihnen gleich und zusammen zielten sie auf die beiden Nelach. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden und ohne großen Lärm, waren die beiden ausgeschaltet. Sofort rannte Jonathan los, jetzt waren sie nur noch wenige Meter von Trip entfernt, er musste hinter diesem Durchgang sein!

Am Durchgang blieb er stehen und spähte hinein.

Er konnte nicht viel sehen, das Licht war sehr schwach. Er glaubte zwei Personen in der Mitte der Höhle ausgemacht zu haben, als er schnell den Kopf wieder zurückzog.

„Wer ist da?" rief plötzlich eine vielfache Stimme aus der Höhle heraus und Jonathan glaubte, dass sie einer Frau gehörten, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht sicher sein konnte.

„Gehen sie von ihm weg!" rief er und wusste, dass seine Worte vom Universalübersetzer übersetzt wurden.

Er gab der Person in der Höhle nicht lange Zeit und als er um die Ecke trat und schoss, hatte er an seiner Seite automatisch Malcolm und Shran, die einen einheitlichen Trupp mit ihm bildeten.

Zuerst hatte Jonathan ganz deutlich eine Nelach mit rotem Haar gesehen,aber nur wenige Millisekunden später schien sie verschwunden zu sein. Seine Augen suchten die dunklen Wände ab, doch er fand nichts.

Und dann erst erblickte er, wonach er eigentlich gesucht hatte. Und der Schock ging tief.

Mit einem langen Seil an den Händen gefesselt, hing sein bester Freund und engster Vertrauter von der Decke herab. Knapp ein halber Meter trennte seine Füße vom Boden. Es erinnerte ihn fast an alte Bilder von Schlachtvieh, das zum ausbluten aufgehängt worden war. Doch da war wenig Blut…

„Mein Gott," hörte Jonathan Malcolm hintersich nach Luft schnappen.

Sofort rannte er zu Trip, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob die Nelach noch immer da war oder nicht. Alles an was er denken konnte war, Trip von da runter zu holen.

Er umfasste dessen Beine und versuchte Trip anzuheben, als könnte er damit irgendetwas erreichen.

„Oh nein… oh nein," Jonathan war dem Weinen nicht nahe, nein er weinte tatsächlich und seine ganze Furcht, die er die ganze Zeit um seinen Chefingenieur gehabt hatte, entlud sich in einer schier übermannenden Verzweiflung.

Alles was Jonathan sich ausgemalt hatte, egal wie furchtbar, nun da er hier war und Trip gefunden hatte, schienen seine Sorgen unsäglich untertrieben. Er hätte schneller sein müssen, er hätte einfach unnachgiebiger den Nelach gegenüber sein sollen.

„Helft mir, ihn runter zu holen," schrie er panisch, aber Malcolm war bereits dabei mit der Faserpistole auf das Seil zu zielen und Shran stand an seiner Seite, um dem Captain zu helfen, wenn Trip fiel.

NXNXNX

Malcolm Reed war schon auf einiges vorbereitet gewesen… er hatte Trip bereits in den schlimmsten Situationen gesehen und sie gemeinsam mit ihm durchlebt. Damals treibend im Weltraum, langsam erstickend, zusammen auf dem Romulanischen Schiff, als er Trip vor dem sicheren Strahlungstod gerettet hatte, als sie gemeinsam aus der Drohne in das leere todbringende All gesprungen waren…

Aber das hier war Furch erregend. Im ersten Moment, als sein Gehirn auch nur ansatzweise verarbeitet hatte, was er da sah, ging ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: der Commander ist tot. Trip hing schlaff an dem Seil, sein nackter Körper drehte sich ein wenig, wahrscheinlich durch die Berührung der an ihm vorbei laufenden Nelach verursacht. Er gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich, schien ungeheuer dünn und leichenblass in dem schwachen Licht der Höhle.

„Mein Gott," Malcolm war kein gläubiger Mann, doch wusste er nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen können.

Trip reagierte nicht. Ob er tot war oder nicht, Jonathan war zu ihm gestürzt und versuchte Trip anzuheben, als wolle er die Last auf dessen Arme vermindern.

Shran sprang sofort an seine Seite, aber es passierte etwas, womit beide nicht gerechnet hätten. Der Captain fing an zu schreien vor Wut und Trauer. Malcolm war sich sicher, wären sie jetzt an Bord der Enterprise, Archer hätte die drei Nelachschiffe nicht mehr respektiert und die Hauptstadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Die Schreie des Captains waren voller Unglaube und Schmerz. Aus Angst der Captain würde zusammenbrechen, zögerte er etwas, als er seine Waffe auf das Seil richtete und sein Blick sich wieder auf den Commander heftete. Es sah schlimm aus. Der Scanner hatte angezeigt, dass Trip noch lebte, doch hier und jetzt sah es nicht mehr so aus. Die Wangen etwas schmaler als sonst und jeglicher Farbe beraubt, die Augen halb geöffnet, die Gesichtszüge erstarrt in einem abwesend totem Ausdruck, der den erlösenden Tod hinnahm.

„Helf mir, ihn runter zu holen!" hörte er Archers Stimme im hinteren Teil seines Bewusstseins, doch sie kam zu ihm durch und er betätigte die Waffe.

Der rote Strahl durchtrennte das Seil weit oberhalb von Trips verkrampft wirkenden Händen und der Ingenieur fiel bewegungslos zu Boden.

Shran und Archer fingen Trip und legten ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung zu Boden. Malcolm scannte schnell ihre Umgebung nach Nelach ab, doch anscheinend war niemand mehr hier außer ihnen selbst. Dann richtete er den Scanner auf Trip.

Archer, der seinen Freund fest in den Armen hielt, wiegte ihn hin und her, fest an sich gedrückt, als wolle er ihn nicht mehr los lassen.

Er verfälschte die Anzeigen…

„Captain, ich kann so nicht scannen," sagte er und Archer hielt inne, doch Trip nicht los lassend.

„Er lebt," stellte Reed erleichtert fest und atmete aus.

„Wir müssen hier raus," rief Shran ihnen zu. „Sie werden nicht ewig weg bleiben!"

Auch Malcolm sah das so und auch der Captain schien einsichtig zu sein. Er bedeutete Reed ihm mit Trip zu helfen. Trip war sicherlich kein großer oder kräftiger Mann, doch für den Weg hier heraus sicherlich zu schwer für einen allein. Jonathan nahm ihn unter den Armen und Reed nahm Trips Beine. Zusammen hoben sie ihn hoch.

Shran nahm nun den Scanner zur Hand und ging voran, die Waffe immer im Anschlag. Sie brauchten länger auf dem Weg hinaus, als herein, doch sie kamen gut voran.

„Sie kommen, ich kann dreißig Nelach mit dem Scanner entdecken," berichtete Shran und lief immer weiter voran.

Jonathan und Reed folgten und auch wenn es Reed die ganze Zeit danach verlangte, Tuckers Puls zu fühlen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser ihnen nicht weg starb, lief er einfach weiter und weiter, folgte der schwach leuchtenden Anzeige des Scanners.

„Wir sind gleich draußen," informierte sie Shran und nahm bereits den Kommunikator zur Hand.

Hinter ihnen hörten sie nun Schritte, sehr viele Schritte. Sie waren schnell und laut, die Nelach rannten ihnen nach!

„Wir müssen uns beeilen," keuchte Archer, der das Schlusslicht bildete.

Malcolm versuchte seine Schritte zu beschleunigen, doch der Captain schien nicht ganz nach zu ziehen. Der erste Schock war verflogen, aber das Adrenalin trieb sie voran. Und in diesem Moment traten sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit, vor ihnen nichts als Meer.

„Vier Personen hochbeamen," schrie Shran in den Kommunikator hinein und nach wenigen Sekunden erfasste ihn der Transporter.


End file.
